As Little Children
by C V Ford
Summary: It was his time to leave. And for him she was waiting ...


As Little Children

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Flatline maintaining horizontal on screen, doctor and nurses ceased their try of keeping life in a long vacated frame.

Turning to the group across the room, shake of doctors' head heralding defeat.

Some started tearing up. Others in try of keeping up a staid or stoic front, some failing.

Physicians' gesture confirming their dread.

The patriarch had departed.

Back across, standing between bed and wall, the old man looked upon the band of children and grandchildren advancing in their last respects.

Though he knew they couldn't see or hear him he yearned to tell them everything was all right. Pains of last few days no more and his mind clearer than ever since he could remember.

A glow from behind he could only see lit the room. Turning, he espied the brilliant portal in await.

With a last look at his legacy the old man strode through.

Tingling sensation coursed up through now strong feet and legs of the young man in alight on the grassy turf.

Looking about, he found himself in a broad meadow dotted with trees and foliage of the most fantastic technihue and color. Some colors he had never seen before with infra-red and ultraviolet in evidence as well!

Surrounded on three sides by magnificent forest, open end revealing a large hill and a glowing Presence afar off. Its shine encompassing the brilliant blue of the heavens.

Another look about revealed a myriad of creatures, not unlike what he pursued long ago crawling, creeping and flying in and about the many pigmented timber and foliage.

A long unheard but familiar voice calling to him, the boy turned.

Silhouetted at hills' top then gleefully running down ...

Her.

As he knew her at the beginning of their happy life together long before their marriage.

Carrot topped, side tailed apparition clad in her familiar off the shelf ensemble of yellow shirt, red suspenders, cutoffs ... Absent the clunky sneakers.

Somehow he knew footwear wasn't needed here.

He also running and in joyous collide the two embraced, parted and four hands in clasp they danced round about singing, calling, laughing his welcome.

She in unleash of one hand and with the other ...

Led him running up the hill to the brilliant Presence now not so afar.

_Let the little children come unto me ..._

_For theirs is the kingdom of Heaven._

_Matthew 19:14_

END

xxxxx

Will heaven be yours when it's your time to leave this life? Here's how ...

John 14:6 - ... I am the way, the truth, and the life: no man comes to the Father, but by me.

The proceeding is what's known to believers as "the Roman road" as most of the verses are from the Book of Romans.

Romans 3:10-12 - 10) As it is written, There is none righteous, no, not one: 11) There is none that understands, there is none that seeks after God. 12) They are all gone out of the way, they are altogether become unprofitable; there is none that does good., no, not one.

Psalms 14:3 - They are all gone aside, they are altogether become filthy: there is none that does good, no, not one.

Romans 3:23 - For all have sinned and come short of the glory of God;

No one is blameless. If you have trouble wrapping your mind around this, think of it as you would an illness or physical condition. It is a state which we are all born under.

Romans 5:12 - Wherefore , as by one man sin entered into the world, and death by sin; and so death passed upon all men, for that all have sinned:

The how and why we are that way. Adam is the reason we're under the weight of sin and trapped in this deadly cycle of entropy, decay and death.

Romans 5:8 - But God commends his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.

Romans 6:23 - For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.

Jesus is the way out. The other side of the equation. With our acknowledgement of our sin bound state we can go on to have the Lord correct that.

Romans 10:13 - For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved.

Romans 10:9-10 - 9) That if you shall confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus, and shall believe in your heart that God has raised him from the dead, you shall be saved. 10) For with the heart man believes to righteousness; and with the mouth confession is made to salvation.

This is the how in regard to Jesus. Do these and the cycle has no spiritual claim on you.

Revelation 3:20 - Behold, I stand at the door, and knock: if any man hear my voice, and open the door, I will come in to him, and will sup with him, and he with me.

Jesus is waiting for you to answer. He has been there all along knocking. It could be you just didn't (Or didn't want to.) hear it.

John 3:16 - For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believes in him should not perish, but have everlasting life.

Of course, it goes without saying, "Go and sin no more". I really stink at this. However, one should always keep going back and asking the Lord for guidance and strength to resist (It's called prayer.). This is what's known as repentance, an active turning away from giving in to ones' baser instincts and it's an ongoing thing.

For guidance I strongly suggest one get in touch with a strong bible believing pastor/church in your area.

xxxxx

Storyline (only) copyright © 8-1-2019 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


End file.
